The Dreams
by Just Read
Summary: Story bout Yuna n jus Yuna after ffx2. When things seem to be settling down a strange man comes to Yuna in need of her help...
1. Default Chapter

AITE NOW I DON'T OWN ANYBODY IN FFX OR FFX2...

THIS IS MY FIRST FF FANFIC/

(and also, if u played the game rite n u got most of the percents, u shoulda got the babys name. I cant find my game rite now so if one of u guys can check n tell me what the babys name is, I'd appreciate it.)

* * *

'I love you' the man says in the dark.

'I love you too...' a sweet voice follows. Though they're only inches apart the dark covers up their faces even from each other

'I'll never let anyone harm you, I'll be by your side till the end.'

'I know', she replies and her lips turn to a bright smile that only this darkness could engulf. She wants to say more but the second before she gets to the doors swing wide open...

'Uhhh... Wha...' Yuna looks up to the ceiling of the small hut she is in. She cannot believe that she had awoken again in the same part of the dream. She had had, what seemed to feel almost like a nightmare now many times before. And she always seemed to wake up at the same exact part. She did not know much about the dream. All she knew was that there was man and a woman who were in complete darkness having shared their feelings only to be interrupted by something or someone. She kept hoping that she could stay asleep one second longer to be able to see who came in through the light or who it was she was sitting next to, IF it was even her to begin with. She had and still does hope that it is her, and that it's Tidus that she is with.

Yuna finds herself to be totally awake so she gets up and walks out to the open grounds. She sees the ashes of the fire still burning in the middle of the village of Besaid. Besaid was her home. It was where she had her first of each great experience in her life. Her first friend, her first aeon, and even her first love. It was here that she had met him. She had been weak from her first trial but she had remembered him well. _His eyes, His smile_ His looks weren't the reason she felt the way she did. His fun young boyish charm, his optimistic view of everything, even his little cockiness had pulled her towards him. She looks at the dark black sky and wonders if he is thinking of her the way she is thinking of him. Wherever he is. She walks towards the almost dead pile of wood and feels a little bit of warmth it's still giving off. So she sits down with her legs bent together and rests her head on her knees.

'Yune Yune! Get up! Ur gonna catch a cold like that sleeping on the floor.' a childish voice, one that couldn't be mistaken for any other, says.

'Huh... Rikku?' Yuna opens her eyes to see that she had fallen asleep outside right next to the fire pit she had sat next to the other night.

'Come on Yune, your all dirty now too.' Rikku goes and pulls the ex summoner up from the gravel filled ground. 'We need to go and get you ALL cleaned up now before we can get back on the ship. You know how Brother hates the ship dirty. But well... I think he wouldn't mind if it came from you though.'

'No its ok. I'm fine.' Yuna explains as she calmly walks towards her hut with Rikku not far behind.

'OK then. HEY sleepyhead you're going the wrong way, unless you want to wake up Wakka and Lulu this early.' Yuna looks up and sees that Rikku was right. She had been about to walk straight into Wakka's cabin until Rikku had stopped her._Uhh she's right..._

'Uh I jus wanted to check up on and tell Wakka and Lulu goodbye soon before we leave again.' she says to cover up her mistake. Now she had jus made it harder for herself. She had totally forgotten till this morning that Brother and Buddy were coming to pick her and Rikku up this day. She had wanted to go back to her nice snug bed and sleep some more before they had to leave. But now she had made it sound like she wanted to be off ASAP.

'Hey you guys' Yuna says in a nervous kind of way not wanting to have bothered the two so early. But when she looked closer she saw that they were both awake and were both playing with .

'Eh Yoona! Look Look! You jus in time! 's sayin his firs words! Come on say it one mo time fo Auntie Yuna yah?' says Wakka with enough energy to wake the whole village up.

'Calm down Wakka,' Lulu says with a small smile. 'Come in and have a seat Yuna'

'Thanks Lulu'

'Ahh Lu who can be calm right now!? 's learnin to talk!'

'So what was his first word?' Yuna asks enthusiastically.

'Come on talk for yo Auntie Yuna' Wakka says with a grin.

'Cane' says in a small voice.

'AHHHH see look yah!!! He can talk!'

'Cane?' Yuna says with an uncertain smile.

'Yes I know. Very strange. We just can't figure it out. Last night he's jus sitting there gurgling and mumbling. This morning I wake up to find him saying that one word. And only that one word.' Lulu tries to explain.

'EH it doesn't matter yah? My boys talking!!! He's a fast learna like his dad. Hell be blitzin in no time! I bet everything on it'

'What's all this noise' Rikku says as she steps in obviously hearing the excited yells from outside.

'EHH Rikku!!! Look! is talkin!'

'AHHHH really??' she says as she rushes in towards the baby. 'Say 'Rikku' come on 'Ree Ku' '

'Cane' says the baby in its tiny voice.

'Cane???' is all Yuna hears as she slowly walks out. This is just a too much of a good day to ruin for Wakka n Lulu by going in and reminding them of the bad news of her leaving. She hopes that Rikku will handle that part as she walks towards her hut to get her things packed n ready to leave.

With a small bag she leaves the village for her second time. Again not knowing when she will be returning._I'm sorry again Wakka, Lulu_ She heads for the beach praying that Rikku, still with the baby, wont forget that she too has to leave. When her mind starts to wander off she starts to think of him again. She had started to forget about him till the dreams began to occur. She had thought she had buried her feelings towards him. But now she can't go anywhere without seeing something that reminds her of him. She goes and looks at the statue that everyone prays at for a safe journey. And that too reminds her of him. She wishes and hopes that he'll just be standing there when she turns a corner. Or he'll be waiting for her when goes to sleep at night. But he isn't ever there. And she is disappointed every time. Or sometimes she dreams that he'll walk out of the water the way Wakka said he did the first time the two had met. He said that Tidus had jus appeared out of nowhere. Right in the middle of the water. She would day dream about a day when he would come swimming out of the water and into her arms again. But she knew it was just a dream. Only a dream. So as her mind began to clear and she saw that she had reached the beach where Brother was supposed to pick them up she sat down to take a break. She looked out into the ocean that seemed to go on till end of the world and began thinking about what so called adventures she would be getting herself into next. But before she could really begin to think about it she saw something float around in the water. But as it began to come closer to land she saw that it was not something, but someone. _Could it be? No it's not possible... or is it_

It was definitely a man but if it was him or not she couldn't be sure. She saw that the person had longer hair than he did. And that it was of a different color. Her dream again was crushed. He came out of the water and stared at her for the longest time. She just sat there not knowing what to do. She could tell that he didn't have any intentions of harming her but she couldn't tell what he wanted. She looked at him up and down trying to figure this stranger out. He had long brown hair split in the middle that almost reached to his chin. She could not tell much about his face because the wet hair was covering most of it. All she could see was that he was only a little bit taller than Tidus was. When the stranger pushed and slicked his brown hair back she finally got to see his face. He wasn't very old, but he wasn't very young either. He seemed to be around his late 20s to his early 30s. She looked and saw that he had a very handsome face but it gave off a look of seriousness and no emotion. As if something terrible had happened to him. He reminded her of a black rose. Something that was so beautiful but was for some reason so dark. He had started to walk towards her and she stood up automatically without thinking. She was feeling this adrenaline in her but it was not of fear, more from being anxious.

'Are you the Lady Yuna?' he says in a deep but caring voice.

'Ye... Yes I am. Who are you?' she says back to him slowly.

'That does not matter now. I have come wit a desperate need of your assistance. We are suffering and we need your help...'

* * *

yea....

So R&R

N tell me wat u think


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own FFX2 or the pplz in it...

So go on n read...

* * *

'Who are you?' Yuna asked to this young man who seemed so familiar. _Those eyes... _

'I am Kain' he replied. 'My people are in much trouble and we need your help Lady Yuna. I will explain everything when we get there.'

'Where is there?'

'Zanarkand. That is where I am from...' He had said more but Yuna wasn't listening. The moment he said he was from Zanarkand she wondered if this Kain knew Tidus in any way.

'Do you in any way know someone named Tidus?'

'Tidus? No... I'm sorry I can't say I do.' As quickly as her hopes went up they dropped just as fast. _He must be talking about our Zanarkand._

'But how can you be from Zanarkand? Its nothing but ruins now.'

'It's just ruins on the top. There is a city on the bottom of the destroyed buildings.' _There's a city underneath?_ 'But please Lady Yuna there is no time to be wasted. I will explain everything when we get there. Will you come?' She had been wanting to go and get her life busy but not like this... But she knew she could not turn down a hand that needed help.

'Yes I will go with you. My friend is coming very soon. We could take his airship and we will get there in no time.'

'Airship? None of your machina can take us to where we are about to go. But be warned Lady Yuna things will not be the same as it is now when you return. Now could you close your eyes for a second please' Yuna was confused. How could the airship not be able to take you to Zanarkand? _Unless... Unless it is his Zanarkand. _And with that thought in her head she closed her eyes. And what did he mean when he said things wouldn't be the same when she returned. And why was she trusting this totally complete stranger she had just met. Something in his eyes told her that he was sincere in what he was saying. She could here the airship coming closer and closer but at the same time sounding as if it was fading away. She opened her eyes to see what was going on to see Brother and his ship coming towards her. But everything was fading away. As if the whole world was being stretched apart and she was the center of it. Then everything went black...

* * *

'Lady Yuna? Lady Yuna please get up' said a voice in the distance.

'I think the Stretch was too hard on her' said another softer voice.

'Your right'

'She's lucky she's even alive. You know too well most don't even survive the trip'

'It doesn't surprise me. I knew she would make it.'

'Haha, I guess your right. How would you be able to show your face if you came back with our savior and if she ended up dying during the trip?'

'Let's just take her to the hospital' said one of the voices.

* * *

_Where am I? _Yuna had woken up in a place that reminded her of Home, the Al Bhed's old city. Everything in here was made up of machina. Even her bed seemed to have pieces of machina near them. 'Good Morning. Your finally awake' said a sweet gentle voice. Yuna turned around to see who it was to see a young girl standing near the doorway. She had to be only 14 or 15 but she carried herself as if she was much older. There was a look of astonishment in her eyes.

'Where am I?' Yuna asked.

'You're in the Hospital. The Stretch must have taken a lot out from you.' While still staring at her.

'Where are we though?'

'You're in Zanarkand of course.' Still keeping her eyes on Yuna without blinking.

'Where's Kain?'

'I'm right here. Thank you Lola, you can leave now.' And with that the young girl walked out without a word. 'How are you Lady Yuna?'

'Just a bit tired. That girl said that we were in Zanarkand. Is this true?'

'Very much indeed. We are one of the 3 last cities in the rebellion.' _3 cities? _

'What do you mean last 3 cities?'

'I don't think I'm the one you should be asking. If you are strong enough then I suggest I take you to our leader. She will explain everything to you.' With that Yuna got up and headed for the door.

'Let's go'

'Let us'

* * *

As she walked through the cities streets she could see people staring at her. All were staring in a different way. Some stared in disbelief, some just surprised, and even some who looked as if they just saw a ghost. But none seemed to be scared. Just interested. 'YUNA!! I KNEW YOU WOULD RETURN!' she turned to see a lady run to her and hug her with a face full of tears. 'I missed you so much I couldn't believe it when Kain said he would bring you back.'

'Tam. She needs to go right now. We need to go take care of some business.'

'Of course, of course. Business. It just so good to see you again, Yuna.' She barely let out with her almost crying stutter as Yuna and Kain started to walk away.

'Who was that?' asked Yuna still surprised.

'That was your sister.' Replied Kain very slowly.

'My sister???'

'Your step-sister to be exact and my adopted mother' He said while still walking.

'I don't have a sister or a step-sister. And even if she was how could she be that old?'

'Everything will be explained soon Lady Yuna. Please be patient.' He said again while picking up his pace. Yuna was lost and confused. Who were these strange people that kept staring at her? And how could she have a sister almost twice her age that she never knew about. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice when they walked into a huge room with more computers than she ever saw in her life. Everybody seemed hard at work. This was the only group of people that had not look up and stared at her. In the back of the huge office or base, whichever it was, there sat a woman who seemed to be the center of everything. You could tell by the way she was ordering people around that she was the head in charge. As Yuna got closer she could see the lady was about 40 years old wit short blonde hair. She had a beauty to her that was stone cold, the type that is only usually seen in warriors and soldiers who have been through many battles and wars. She turned around in the middle of a sentence and had seen Yuna walking towards her and had suddenly got quiet. Her eyes softened and her shoulders looked as if a thousand tons had been lifted off of her. When Yuna got close enough to her to see her actual facial features, she saw that the women had strange eyes. Green with a small swirl. There was only one person that Yuna had known her whole life to have eyes like those.

'Ri Rikku...? Is that you?' Yuna asked half stuttering.

'Yes Yuna. It's been awhile.' She replied back.

* * *

You like???

Yea so until I get some damn reviews I won't put up chapter 3...

(I probably will anyways)

Jus tell me how u like it so far...


End file.
